


Dinner X For X One

by bakugousupremacist



Series: Killugon X Angst X One X Shots [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Divergence, Dinner, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt No Comfort, I Listened To A Killugon Playlist Whilst Writing This, Killua Is Lonely, Killua Needs a Hug, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, M/M, Mentions Of Gon Freecs, Mentions Of Kurapika - Freeform, Mentions Of Leorio Paladiknight - Freeform, Old Friends, Please Don't Hate Me, Restaurants, Reunions, Sad, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, dinner alone, for the reader, its 3am, its sad, long time no see, no y/n, vibes, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugousupremacist/pseuds/bakugousupremacist
Summary: You work as a host at a restaurant when someone [Killua] comes in and says they have a reservation. You look up the reservation only to find that it was booked 40 years ago.[a Killugon angst fic based on this prompt]
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Killugon X Angst X One X Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166828
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dinner X For X One

[[A playlist to listen to whilst you read]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_m5VoytV1Q)

Today was a fairly slow day at the restaurant, you were wiping down tables and waiting for the last few customers to finish up. Perhaps it was the painstaking boredom but you found yourself obsessively checking the time. _8:56 pm_ . It had been, roughly, 2 minutes since you last eyed the clock. Mentally cursing yourself for being so impatient, you threw down your now dirtied rag and slumped into the luxurious cushion of the reception chair. The restaurant was large and very, _very_ empty. It being early winter, business was at a lull and most people were hurriedly fitting in late Christmas shopping. You didn’t mind, it was at least a bit exciting watching people trip over themselves in the street on their way to the nearest Boutique. 

A sigh left your lips, you wondered how much trouble you would get in for sleeping on the job. 

“Um. Excuse me...” You almost jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice in front of you. There was now a man stood at the desk. Tall, but he didn't act like it, his hair was a blinding white, skin a similar sickly shade and he seemed apologetic for even attempting to interrupt your train of thought.

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry. Do you have a reservation, Sir?” You scurried to put yourself back together, straightening your posture and greeting the man with a forced smile.

“Yes, uh… It’s under Zoldyck… I hope.” He utters the last part, more as a nervous nod to himself than anyone else.

You type out the name and find his reservation, “Yes, it is. Zoldyck booked...” You pause, eyeing the information on the screen.

“Is there a problem?”

“No, sorry, a reservation for 9 pm, December 20th. Right this way...” You lead the man to his table, neglecting to mention the fact that the reservation was booked in 2016, a mere 40 years ago.

ღ

  
  


Forty years. Forty. Forty. _Forty_. 

The number rang over and over in Killua’s head. _God_ . How he’d missed them all. How he’d longed to see Gon’s angelic smile and hear Kurapika’s soft laugh and, _although it bored him to death_ , he was even excited to listen to Leorio talk about his job.

Killua had spent hours getting ready, practising his introductions in the mirror, it had been so long since he’d seen them, he worried he might forget how to talk to them all.

On the drive there, his body raced with excitement. _Forty years._ The last time they had spoken was in 2016 when all of them had separated to pursue their individual goals. Kurapika searching for the eyes of his fallen clan, refusing to contact anyone. Leorio dedicating his life to his studies and slowly losing contact with everyone around him. Killua travelling the world with Alluka. And Gon, well, he simply disappeared, no one knows where he went (not that Killua hadn’t tried to find him). Killua thought about Gon **_a lot_ **, often regretting leaving him behind. 

Gon was the first person to give Killua's life a purpose, which now that he was thinking about it, Killua had never once thanked him for. Maybe today he finally would. Maybe today he would finally tell Gon how much he loved him, how stupid he felt for leaving it until they were old and grey to confess. Perhaps, it was wishful thinking on his part to assume that Gon would even show up at all. Heck, it had been forty years, why now? He felt stupid for even thinking _any_ of his idiot friends would turn up. _No_. They would. They were dedicated to their goals sure, but not bad friends.

Killua snapped out of his worry, realising he had now arrived at the restaurant. _Funny how time moves when you’re driving_ , he thought.

The person at the front desk was nice enough, helping him find his table and get comfortable. He remarked on the emptiness of the restaurant considering the time of year, he remembered the place being significantly busier when he was a boy.

The table was quaint, sitting at the front of the establishment, facing a large window which allowed for a rather dreamy view of York New’s energetic streets. The table was square, with four chairs surrounding it, all of which were plush and comfy. Killua made a mental note to thank Leorio, when he arrives, for picking such a nice place all those years ago.

_Kurapika will be first here_ , Killua thought to himself. _He doesn’t like to be late._

_Leorio second, since he wears a watch and I assume he knows how to read it._

_Gon last, gut feeling._

“A drink, Sir, whilst you wait?” Killua turns from gazing out of the window to see the host from before leaning optimistically in his direction with a pen and pad of paper in their hand.

“Yes, please… uh, just a glass of lemonade.” The waiter pauses for a moment, seemly they had expected a more adult choice of drink, either way, they scribble down his order and walk away. 

ღ

_9:46 pm._

You took a deep exhale, your shift was nearly over and you were becoming more exhausted by the hour. Since it was so close to Christmas, fewer people were working at the restaurant meaning you had taken on most of the jobs the place had to offer. However, later into the night when customers became sparse, you got a chance to sit down and had picked up a habit of people watching, not just the manic Christmas shoppers but also the restaurants own patrons.

As the night drew on you’d been drawn to a specific guest, he sat at the front of the establishment, three empty chairs surrounding him. Every time you watched the man take a large gulp of his drink you couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, he looked restless sat alone, clearly whoever was supposed to be here was important to him, and it was evident from the speed at which he was finishing each glass of alcohol that he’d been let down. You wondered what lead him here, how he came to be sat alone in the corner of an old York New restaurant on a cold December night.

At first, he had ordered a lemonade, which puzzled you greatly. Then around fifteen minutes ago, he started ordering wine, _expensive_ wine. By this point, he had nearly finished an entire bottle of the stuff. You wondered if it was your place to tell him to slow down.

ღ

Killua pulled down the sleeve of his suit to check his watch, _10:15 pm_.

He let his head fall back in defeat and hit the brim of the chair, the ceiling was full of intricate swirls, which Killua scanned slowly with his eyes, enjoying each curve and flick of its pattern. There was also an antique chandelier hanging above his head, it was worn and desperately clinging onto the ceiling. 

He laughed softly to himself, _they weren’t coming_. 

Although his head was cloudy from the alcohol and he could barely string a sentence together, he was still angry, as angry as he could be at his friends who he loved so much, clearly he was the only one of them who cared enough to keep their promise. 

Despite this, he decided he would still wait, he had nothing more important to be doing and knew he’d regret it if he missed seeing any of them.

The sun had long set on York New city; The bustling streets had stilled outside and the only sources of light were the chandeliers, which buzzed and hummed emitting a warm glow onto Killua’s greying face. 

The moon shone in the sky, it's gleam resting quietly within Killua’s eyes. Looking up at the star-filled heavens, Killua remembered the first night he and Gon visited Whale Island together, how they had played and laughed, how they had lay barefoot in the grass and smiled with no else to see it but each other, how when the sun had set and the stars had come out, Gon had told him in a whisper “Thank you for changing my life, Killua”. He swears to himself that Gon glew back then, it was like looking into the sun when he smiled and sometimes, only sometimes it felt like there was no one else in the world but them.

On that day all those years ago, Killua had wanted to tell Gon that he was his angel, that Gon had saved him. That Gon shouldn’t be thanking him; it should be the other way round.

But now, as Killua sat alone, staring up into the sky a smile played on his lips. He thought about how he would give everything in the world to see that smile once more before his ageing memory lost it forever. 

He missed them all dearly, but somehow as he sat alone in the now empty restaurant, with the soft hum of lighting fixture ringing in his ears, he felt at peace, for perhaps the first time in forty years.

Killua looked up at the moon, illuminating the night sky, just like the sun, just like his old friend, and tears filled his eyes. _Thank you, Gon._

ღ

“Sir, excuse me... Sir.” You shook the man slightly, attempting to wake him.

“We’re closed, now.” The man got up rather quickly after that, apologising once and hurrying out of the door.

No one else had turned up for him that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love feedback on the story if you have any, but other than that thank you so much for reading!


End file.
